Amaranthine
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: In which Sesshomaru finds companionship in the most unlikely little human. ( summary may change, undecided; may not even develop into romance, so there's that )
1. Chapter 1

_**I just, I don't even know.**_

 _ **I've been wanting to write something for Inuyasha for so long, and nothing ever seemed to fit but I think I have it now. I've only one other piece for Inuyasha and that's:** __s/9962265/1/Volare_

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this, its been quite the pain to write but I think its better than most stories I've tried to start. So let me know what you think? Please? I know most people complain about first person POV stories, but it was the easiest way to write at the moment, I may edit later to third person but for the moment, we must all suffer._**

* * *

 _i have entire galaxies  
inside of me  
how dare you treat me  
like i'm dust_

 _b.c._

* * *

 _I don't care about any of this._

I mean, I _do_ care about some things.

Like how my stomach rumbled because I refused to eat airplane food; like how I hadn't slept in almost seventy three hours because of the news; like how I hadn't even gotten to pack my own things. My sister and I were told we were going to be on the next plane the moment we got home from school, with our bags already packed and in the car; my sister had been sniffling for hours because mom had forgotten her Barney when packing.

 _Nine months in Japan_.

We would be in Japan for nine months, my father being stationed there and us having no choice but to follow along. I didn't want to go, I could have stayed behind, I was seventeen, I could have watched my little sister, I just had to talk to the social worker that came to check up on things; issued by the higher ups above my dad, just to make sure things went smooth at home, it could be a tough life.

But, as I said, things were packed and ready to go the moment my sister and I stepped off the bus, and we were on the plane in the next hour. There was no time to argue, there was nothing I could say, my mother insisted that we go with her. But I hadn't wanted to leave my friends, I had at least wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but apparently that would all be taken care of by some stranger before we even touched wheels in Tokyo.

Total bullshit.

* * *

"Okay, we're just staying here for the night, shuttle takes us to the base in the morning."

 _I don't care, Dad._

I nodded as I set my bags down on the end of my bed. Dad stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, looking just as tired as me; my sister and I got our own room in the hotel, which I saw as a sort of peace offering from my parents, even though my little sister would still be in here with me; I didn't mind her so much, she was a good kid.

One more night of peace, one more night without bumping elbows, one more night. . .one more night. . .

I hadn't talked since we got on the plane, and I could tell my father _wanted_ to talk, say he was sorry as he usually did when we had to move. But I wasn't a little kid anymore, I was almost an adult, and I didn't want to hear his promises of things getting better, or any more of those empty lies he always told when I was little. I do wish I was a kid again so I could actually believe the lies, but I just couldn't anymore.

I couldn't.

I gave up more this time, back then it was sort of okay, scary to be in a new place. Now? Now it was a total inconvenience on my social life, which meant a little bit more to me nowadays. I mean, no, of course I didn't have this totally awesome life but damn, I had friends I cared about now. . .a boyfriend, one that I actually thought could be _the one_. And I didn't even get to say goodbye, just one final, unfinished kiss between us - in the hallway, he kissed my cheek, I was caught up in the sea of traffic that were calls for final period. . .

"Gal. . ."

I fell back on the bed, stomach rumbling painfully beneath my shirt. "Look, I'm angry, and I am going to stay angry until we go back home," I murmured, digging my phone out of my pocket. "Just please leave me alone, Dad." Sure, I was probably being some pissy teenager, but this was a different country, different time, I didn't want to be here and I was going to make sure that they knew.

I was probably going to have to start school here and everything, good Lord I hope they spoke English. Even crappy, broken English would be good; what if they didn't? Did I have to _learn_ Japanese.

Lord, strike me down now.

My father didn't say anything, just stood there, waiting for me to say something else, anything, that would make him feel any less guilty. But I didn't care right now, I was angry, I was seconds from just losing it but then it would upset mom. It would either start a fight, or it would make her sick and, she hadn't said anything yet, but I believe she -

"Your mother and I are down the hallway if you need anything," he murmured. "I know Cindy will want to find your mother sometime tonight, just help her down the hallway when she wakes up."

I gave him a thumbs up and then continued to type out the longest text of my life. A group message, to explain everything, to complain about the arrangement and then. . .one solo text to the man I loved.

* * *

 _Wait, you're where?!_

 ** _Japan. Yeah, i know, it wasn't by choice. Mom tossed us into the car as soon as we got home._**

 _No goodbyes? Are you kidding me, what parents do that?_

 ** _Obviously, you don't know any other family that has to get shipped around like luggage. I'm starving, I'm tired, I'm angry. I don't know why I had to go. I know it's perfectly legal for me to stay by myself around there._**

 _Well, why didn't you try to?_

I sighed and pressed the heel of my hand into my forehead, feeling the headache throbbing to life behind my eyes. Why do some people think you have all these choices when it comes to family? Like you can just say ' _I don't want to go_ ' to your parents, and they'll be like totally okay with it? Who has parents like that? It's not so easy to just talk to someone like that, especially with blood between you.

I love Ian, he's the first boy to ever show interest in me in the ' _you're really cute_ ' way instead of the ' _wow you have big tits, wanna hang out?_ ' kind of way. Boys are gross, but Ian was respectful, only looked down when he thought he wouldn't get caught which was kind of funny. And we had the same interests, which was fun because I didn't even have friend-girls that had the same interests as me. Each one of my friends liked so many vastly different things, I don't think any of us had a common interest between each other.

High school.

I looked back at the screen as a question mark appeared, chewing on my lip with how to reply.

 _ **It's not that easy, hon.**_

Received.

But no reply. Just emptiness as I stared at the phone, waiting for a reply that would never come.

* * *

"Gal. . . _Gal_!"

I groaned as a soft little voice hissed in my ear, a small hand on my arm. I blinked painfully awake, looking up at my little sisters innocent little face. It was still dark in the room, lights from the skyscrapers just outside the curtains beaming in and looking like stars against the night sky. Cindy danced beside the bed, looking terrified, and I knew why, so I groaned and sat up, trying to gather all of my strength to stand and help her down the hallway to my parents room.

"Come on, chickadee," I murmured, taking Cindy's hand and leading her to the doorway.

It was so bright in the hallway, but my little sister didn't give me time to adjust as she pulled me down to the end of the hallway and to the door of my parents room. The light was still on beneath the door, which was curious, but I also didn't know what time it was so I could have only been asleep for like ten minutes; who knows? I know softly on the door, hearing my mother hiss something at my father and I arched an eyebrow while the door opened.

Mom smiled and Cindy just ducked into the room, heading straight for the bed. "Everything okay?" I leaned a little, trying to see past her. "Want me to just take Cindy ba -"

"Oh honey, everything is fine," she waved her hand at me before pushing her fingers back through her hair. "Your father and I were just talking, actually getting ready for bed," she paused. "What timing, huh? Neither of us had to wake up and let you in. Maybe I can actually get some sleep."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go lay back down. She actually woke me up this time."

I waved weakly, ready to walk off, when my mom caught me by the arm. I looked down at her hand, then back to her face, thinking I had done something wrong, or maybe something was happening, but she was just smiling at me apologetically. She let go of my arm, petting it as if to apologize for grabbing me, which was no big deal, but mom was always so sweet when she didn't need to be.

"I just. . ." she sighed. "Honey, I just want you to know we're sorry. The move was so sudden, if there had been more time -"

"It's fine," I didn't want to talk about this, but I didn't want to be mean to her. "Really, it's okay, I should be used to this."

She didn't say anything for a minute, and then sighed again, looking truly worn out. I know my mother has had to deal with this a lot more than I have, alone too, with the moving and the readjusting right before she had to leave, not being able to get close to anyone besides our little family. How was that life for my mother? Was she used to it? Did she ever crave to run away from someone so tied to another life?

I could never ask.

"I just want you to know that things will get better, okay sweetheart? I know it was a lot to move this time, but we will adjust, and we will be back home before you know it. . .and go easy on your father. Forgive him for it."

I sighed. I know he can't control it, didn't make me any less pissed. "Alright mom, alright."

She smiled big this time. "Things are gonna change, I can feel it. For the better."

* * *

 _ **Eh? Eh? I don't know, just let me know what you guys think so far. And yeah, this may not turn into full-blown romance, because its just so much to keep up with and there are so many Sesshomaru romances out there. I don't know why he can't sort of develop just a tolerance relationship like he has with Rin or Jaken? Where he cares for them but for the love of God it would be better if they could just handle some shit on their own, ya know?**_

 _ **I dunno, maybe that's just me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah okay I actually need to clarify something - the time line isn't exactly like the original one. Meaning the present, not the Feudal Era part. Its just bumped up enough for a necessary piece to allow some messaging. No social media. No Facebook. None of that stuff, still primitive by today's standards so no one freak.**_

 _ **Yes, I do believe that this will be a platonic thing for the most part, maybe just a temporary relationship? i dunno, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, yeah?**_

 ** _Also, sorry this is slow-seeming. I have to establish things first, then we get to the excitement._**

* * *

Yeah, yeah I have to go to school.

Yeah, yeah the new place we live in is so small we bump elbows every time we turn.

Yeah, yeah I am just as annoyed as I thought I would be.

The uniform is really short, not a lot of people in here speak English, and I am just lost as Hell even though there are English directions on the signs. There's more American students in here than I thought there would be, but they're all pretty snotty, or maybe they just have their own little American clic and I'm still an outsider so no acceptance yet.

" _I'll be there to escort you home, ma'am._ " The driver had said this morning, a tall man with glasses that covered most of his face; it was so stale in the car, I could hardly breathe. Like, why did everything have to be so damn secret all the time? Why couldn't I just walk, or why couldn't my mother just bring me? I know she brought Cindy - oh whatever, I was a teenager, I could deal with it.

I tugged on the back of my skirt yet again, my cheeks a rosy color because I was embarrassed about the shortness, even though I know no one around here really gave me a second glance. All the other girls wore them, I made no difference even with my features and obvious displacement in the crowd.

Thank God this was one of the busiest schools in Tokyo.

The bell above my head chimed loudly, jarring me from my self-induced stress day-dream and I realized how empty the hallways were; I pray they would be easy because I was obviously so new. I started down the hallway at a fast pace, looking down at the little piece of paper in my hand that had every room number written on it in sloppy English writing; thanks a lot, lady at the front desk.

"Lucifer's balls, maybe mom can just school me from home."

I tumbled forward as something quite petite crashed into me at such a velocity that it actually hurt. My cheeks flushed darker and I turned around to see who my assailant was, finding a small Japanese girl sitting on the ground with her bag torn open and books spilling out the top. She looked up at me with big blue eyes and immediately began to apologize in the local accent, to which I began to wave my hands at.

"No, please no - I don't speak the language."

She went dead silent and then smiled. "Oh, oh hi, I'm sorry for running into you!"

I sighed in utter relief, reaching out to help her up. "Its okay, I should have been paying more attention. . ." I paused. "Actually, I should be in class already, but that's besides the point."

The girl chuckled. "Same here, whats the name of your homeroom?"

"417 B."

Her eyes lit up oddly, odd being that I didn't even know this girl and she was excited to see me. "Oh me too!" she paused. "Oh, I am so sorry - my name is Kagome."

I smiled, feeling the friendliness coming through her smile. "You can call me Gal."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "What an odd name."

I chuckled. "Not my real name, just a nickname, I don't really care for my actual name."

And a sudden friendship is born.

I didn't expect it, but then again I didn't actually think I would make any friends here, let alone after the first twenty minutes being inside of the school. She offered to help me with the language gap when I told her I didn't understand a lick of Japanese, unfortunately she was only in two or three other classes of mine, so she couldn't help me in the others, but if all went well, I would be able to speak enough Japanese to get by during our time here.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"She was so kind as to help you just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness!" My mother grinned at me as she fished the pan of lasagna from the oven. "Its so exciting! You already have a little friend!"

I had to chuckle at that, leaning onto the counter and delving into the notebook Kagome had given me on our walk out of the school. She'd packed so many notes in here, I didn't even know where to start. It wouldn't be as helpful as her actually speaking, but this would help me learn the words rather than the dialect. And she said she wasn't even done! She worked so fast, I couldn't be anymore grateful than had she followed me around all day doing my work for me.

Kagome was incredible.

"And she's really cool, real smart - she even introduced me to three of her closest friends," I paused, flipping a page. "Its so bizarre."

Mom shrugged, dishing out mine and Cindy's plates. "I call it a blessing, if only she could come help us unpack - now _that_ would be really amazing. But oh well, how was the rest of your day? It wasn't too difficult, I do hope?"

I shrugged and shut the notebook. "No, didn't understand a lot of what was going on, but I mean I also just couldn't understand what they were saying anyway. I mean, they tried to speak English for me, but I just couldn't understand because the accent was so thick, ya know? At one point, I just went back to all of my teachers and told them to just speak regularly and they agreed to give me another week and a half to adjust to the language."

My mother clapped her hands, Cindy joining in from the adjoining living room. "Everyone is so nice! I am so excited!"

I chuckled. "Well that's good," I looked over at Cindy. "How about you, you excited?"

She threw her hands up over her head. "I have all the excitement!" she squealed. "Momma, can we go get ice cream!?"

My mother sighed, still smiling. "Tomorrow."

Cindy pouted and went back to her little cartoon. I went back to my notebook, practicing in the free spaces on the sides of the paper to get the symbols right. She started slow enough in the beginning, but I could see just by flipping through the book where the notes gradually became more difficult; I didn't even want to know what she had to add to it.

"Gal, are you even listening to me?"

I blinked out of my reverie, looking up at mom; when had she given me my dinner? "I'm sorry, I was studying these notes Kagome had given me. What were you saying?"

My mother frowned, wrapping a full plate and putting it in the refrigerator. "I said, your father will be pulling some late nights, so I don't want you being too upset with him. He will be stressed enough, remember it's only temporary - so make up as soon as you can."

"How about I just apologize tonight?" I had such a good day, that I could do that without feeling bile rise up in the back of my throat.

My mother shook her head and began wrapping the rest of the dish, looking tired and sweaty. She'd been cooking all day, having to make this whole meal by hand because she couldn't find anything to just pop in the oven for like an hour or so; I wouldn't have minded that, I know they had fast food in the city, I would have loved to try something from around here tonight with my excitement. Maybe tomorrow? I got an allowance, maybe I could go out with Kagome and her friends.

"No, no he won't be in until around three in the morning, and you need to go to school in the morning. No, just wait until the weekend, I highly doubt you two will get to see each other until then."

I pouted then. Dad hadn't been this busy in a long time, but I guess. . .I guess I would just have to deal with that for the moment. Maybe I could actually make up with him without being too annoyed? I still didn't want to be here, but I understand. Me apologizing - as much as I hated it - would help everyone. Dad would be a little less stressed, which led to Mom being less stressed, which would mean less lectures for me.

"Alright, alright - But like, if he comes in and you think it needs to happen before the weekend, just wake me up or whatever. I wanna get this out of the way."

Mom sighed, hearing how much against this I still seemed but I didn't mean to make it sound like that.

Okay, maybe I was still a child.

* * *

 _ **Kagome**_

* * *

"Can you please stop hovering over me?"

She listened to the grunt behind her and Kagome sighed, slouching down in her chair and dropping the pencil in her hand. How did he expect her to get done with all of her work while he hovered like this? He bothered her every ten minutes, asking if she was done, and didn't seem to understand that this was causing her to go slower, and therefore it would take longer for her to jump through that well and go back to doing what they did.

"I don't even see why you have to do this," he mumbled, sounding like a petulant little child.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her hand aching at the speed and consistency she was writing. "Because I want to get into a good school, so I can get into a good college, have a successful career and all that," and she still didn't know what she wanted to be exactly, it kept changing by the day.

"That's not even important, you won't be even needing to come back here once we get the jewel back together."

Kagome froze immediately, her pencil shaking in her sore hand; her eyes were riveted hard to the questions, having them blur between her present and future. What did that mean? Was he saying he didn't want her to come back? Or was it something else? She didn't know how to take that sentence, didn't know whether she should be shocked, angry or sad. Sad? She felt sad. Sad because she had the inkling that he didn't want her to go, sad that she would have to leave him at some point, sad that none of them seemed to realize one day that they weren't going to be a constant fixture in each others lives at some point.

Kagome sighed and turned around to look at Inuyasha, who was staring out the open window to the moon and its beautiful curves. She clenched her hands against her knees at how serene he looked, how perfect his hair ruffled around his face as the wind howled through the window. He looked at her and those eyes seemed to shimmer as he came down from whatever dream he had been in; _what do you think about when you go away like that?_

"I met a girl today," she changed her mood instantly, not wanting to dwell on any of the bad thoughts in her head. "She's from a different country, she doesn't speak a lick of our language and I'm going to start coaching her. So, I wanted to tell you because I might bring her over here tomorrow so she and I can start. I plan on using school work to teach, so she can get some of her work done and not be too far behind," she sighed.

Inuyasha grunted. "Why would you want to help someone you don't even know like that? You hate your work, why would you put someone through that?"

Kagome chuckled. "Because she's a normal girl, she doesn't go to the Feudal Era like I do. She just wants to be normal, learn, get school over-with so she can hang out with her friends or whatever," Kagome shrugged and turned around. "Something just said I needed to help her, she's really cool - kind of a bit too worldly for her age but eh, she's from America so -"

"America?"

"Oh right, you don't. . ." Kagome shrugged a little again, picking up her pencil. "It's the country I was talking about. They're a lot different than us."

"How different," it was so easy to just catch his attention.

Kagome paused, not knowing how to summarize Gal properly, or her background because she didn't know anything about the States really; she didn't pay attention to that stuff. "They're just more. . .loose, I guess. No more traditions, no modesty. They party and they drink and they. . ." _have a lot of fun. . ._ "But they're okay, I've met my fair share of Americans and they've been nothing but respectful."

"But why help this girl," Inuyasha whined. "She's just gonna take up more of your time, and that means less time helping look for the shards!"

Kagome groaned and let her forehead connect with the top of her desk.


End file.
